bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mirai Sasaki
|romaji = Sasaki Mirai |alias = Sir Nighteye (サー・ナイトアイ Sā Naitoai) |birthday = January 2 |age = 38 |gender = Male |height = 200 cm (6'7") |hair = Dark Green with Yellow streaks |eye = Yellow Purple (Using Foresight) |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Foresight |status = Deceased |birthplace = Tokyo |occupation = Pro Hero (Formerly) Sidekick (Formerly) |teams = Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut = Chapter 124 |debutanime = Episode 63 |voice = |image gallery = Yes |eng voice = Brandon McInnis }} |Sasaki Mirai}} , also known as was a Pro Hero and Mirio Togata's mentor. He was also a former Sidekick and was considered to be the brains of All Might. Sir Nighteye was famous for being one of the smartest people in the world until his death after the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Sir Nighteye was a tall, lean-but-muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair was always worn smoothed down and parted to his left, and was of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right, and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks gave off a sense of authority, as he rarely smiled, and he always appeared to be glaring. Unusually for a Pro Hero, Nighteye appeared to prefer plain office clothes (a plain white suit with gold buttons, a white dress shirt, and a red tie with white dots) instead of an elaborate hero costume. His clothes, however, seem to be quite durable, as he used them during battles and they didn't show any sign of damage or tearing. Nighteye was designed with the intention of invoking the stereotypical image of a Japanese man. Gallery Nighteye Color Scheme.png|Sir Nighteye in the manga. Mirai Sasaki One's Justice 2.png|My Hero One's Justice 2 Design. Sir_Nighteye_is_lean_and_muscular.png|Sir Nighteye's muscular physique. Personality Sir Nighteye maintained a stoic and intimidating presence, with a cold and sharp glare, but that was only the side he showed in public. Even with his supposedly cruel and intimidating stare, Nighteye greatly valued humor and actually required people to make him laugh before he acknowledged them. Nighteye believed that humor and energy were vital elements for the future of society and punished subordinates that failed to display those qualities. Nighteye was a big fan of All Might, having watched videos about his deeds and keeping several of his collectibles. He was easily able to recollect events and details of All Might's heroism from the past. All Might also attempted to shape Nighteye's vision of what a hero was supposed to represent: someone who instills fear in the heart of villains through power and hope in the hearts of civilians through good humor. All Might was also a big fan of Nighteye and was impacted greatly by his death. Though he appeared to be rather cold in some situations, he was very quick to jump to the defense of his sidekicks and anyone who worked under him. He was quick and very open about when he made mistakes and defended other people who had made mistakes under his orders. Nighteye apparently feared using his Quirk to a large extent, particularly when it involved foreseeing an individual's future death, as he formerly believed that once he saw into the future, that future was set in motion and could not be changed, a mindset he changed shortly before his death when he witnessed Izuku Midoriya defying his Quirk's vision during the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Abilities of Kendo Rappa.]] Overall Abilities: According to All Might, Sir Nighteye did not have any impressive physical abilities and acted more of a support for his intelligence. However, he was shown to be exceptionally fast and capable of throwing heavy projectiles, particularly his Hyper-Density Seals, as well as being able to trip up very large foes. Furthermore, under his suit, he sported an impressive physique, showing that he either deliberately hid his physical prowess to catch opponents off-guard, had increased his physical prowess after his falling out with All Might, or a combination of the previous two factors. During the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Nighteye was capable of easily tripping up a Kendo Rappa clone created by the villain Twice, and then sending the clone flying with multiple Hyper-Density Seals. Shortly after, when Joi Irinaka's presence was exposed, Nighteye incapacitated the yakuza member with a single density seal. In what would subsequently be his last battle, Sir Nighteye had enough mettle to take on Overhaul, the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, who had drastically increased his power through his fusion with Shin Nemoto. Nighteye used his density seals against the amalgamated Overhaul, but to no avail, and employed his Foresight to help him evade the majority of the Yakuza leader's onslaught, only to be fatally injured by the ground spikes the villain had reassembled. Genius Intellect: Aside from his Quirk, Nighteye's abilities laid with his own intellect. He acted as the brains for All Might during their partnership. Nighteye used his intelligence, sometimes in tandem with his Foresight, to come up with strategies to tackle situations and make sure the best outcome could be achieved. When he first met Izuku, who was attempting an All Might impression, Nighteye pointed out the discrepancies in Izuku's impersonation of the retired Symbol of Peace. In All Might's younger days, his crow's feet were 0.6 centimeters long; whereas from the Silver Age to the present, the crow's feet have become 0.8 centimeters long. Nighteye then noted how some unlicensed merchandise gets the correct wrinkles from the correct era. After his 3-minute bout with Izuku, and the latter revealed he was trying to avoid stepping on the unreleased 10th anniversary All Might poster, Nighteye realized that, despite all of Izuku's consistent rebounds off of the walls and ceiling of the internship office, the One For All inheritor was doing his best to avoid damaging all of the prevalent All Might-based merchandise. Witnessing the villains Twice and Himiko Toga betray Joi Irinaka, Nighteye deduced that the League of Villains duo were using the raiding team of heroes to take out the Shie Hassaikai. *'Teaching Ability': Sir Nighteye's Hero tutoring skills were notable, as he managed to convert the then underachieving Mirio Togata into a powerful hero student in less than a year. Quirk : Mirai's Quirk allowed him to see another person's future from a third person's point of view. In order to activate his power, Mirai had to first touch the intended target, and then, make eye contact with them. This Quirk stayed active for one hour, and once activated, it required 24 hours before it could be activated again. While his Quirk was active, Mirai could see as far as years into a persons future. The future he saw was shown in great detail (second by second) and it had always been 100% accurate, even when he tried to change the events he had foresaw. However, recent events seemed to suggest that Quirks that alter time in some way, such as Eri's Rewind Quirk, could affect the accuracy of his Quirk, possibly rendering the predicted outcomes moot and/or void. Stats Equipment Hyper-Density Seals: Sir Nighteye's preferred weapon; special seals that weigh 5 kilograms (11 pounds) each. He could throw those objects with great force and accuracy. He wielded them due to a humorous perception of what kind of weapon would best suit a salaryman. Battles & Events Trivia *According to Sir Nighteye's Volume 14 profile: **His favorite things are Heroes, especially All Might. **He was designed after the stereotypical look of a Japanese salaryman, contrasting All Might's American looks. *Nighteye's surname is composed of the kanji for and , the "々" being an iteration mark. His first name means , which is a reference to his Quirk. *Nighteye's name and character could possibly be inspired by the DC Hero Dick Grayson, who was the sidekick of Batman under the name Robin, before parting ways with his mentor and donning his own hero name, Nightwing. **In addition, the color scheme of Nighteye, yellow, green, and red, may be based upon the traditional coloring of Robin's costume. *Nighteye owns several books about All Might. Some of them include: **All Might's Path, Part I and II. **Heart of a Hero. **"I Am Here". **All Might Photo Collection (2 copies). **All Might Muscles. **All Might's Wise Word. *Nighteye's requirement to have people make him laugh at least once resembles the character from the series. **Coincidentally, Nighteye's sidekick, Bubble Girl, has a similar name to the Dragon Ball character , the pet monkey of Kaioh. *Nighteye appears to be a fan of Preyure (a reference to the anime series Precure). *It is mentioned that he took care of All Might's file work before their falling out. *Nighteye is the second known hero to die on screen in the series after Sajin Higawara. He is the fourth when counting Water Hose. *Nighteye's English voice actor, Brandon McInnis, is engaged to Tenya Iida's English voice actor, J. Michael Tatum. *In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he placed 27th. References Site Navigation de:Mirai Sasaki pl:Sir Nighteye it:Mirai Sasaki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Sidekicks Category:Internship Employers Category:Nighteye Agency Employees Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Characters from Tokyo